


Remnants

by YandereswithKnives



Series: Cipher Psychosis [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Psychosis, Disney, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Horror, Poems, Prequel, YandereswithKnives, cartoon, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereswithKnives/pseuds/YandereswithKnives
Summary: A Cipher Psychosis poem.Dipper hasn't been feeling too good. Now he has come back from Gravity Falls he feels troubled. But why has Bill been on his mind?~Prequel to Cipher Psychosis~⚠️This story contains moderate descriptions of violence. This story may not suitable for children under 13 or sensitive readers! Predicted age rating for this story is +13. Read at your own risk!⚠️Image is not mine.Poem is mine.Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.(Name) © You.OCs © YandereswithKnives.





	Remnants

**Remnants**

* * *

Bill,

Whenever that name is mentioned,

It sure does give me a chill.

 

Gravity Falls,

It's been a month,

And now I'm haunted within these damn walls.

 

Cipher,

There are two spellings,

Why not Cypher?

 

Home,

It is now where,

I feel you roam.

 

Me,

I see eyes everywhere,

I've tried to run, but cannot flee.

 

Mabel,

She seems fine,

Can't give it a label.

 

Wendy,

Miss her,

But this hat is trendy.

 

Room,

Very dark, very noisy,

But in the corner I see you loom.

 

Mind,

These thoughts,

Have not been kind.

 

Body,

My diet has become,

Quite shoddy.

 

School,

With this issue,

I don't look cool.

 

Eye,

Don't look at me,

I'm quite shy.

 

Triangle,

If only you had a neck,

One I could strangle.

 

Yellow,

You look silly in that hat,

But you're a malignant fellow.

 

Reason,

Want to listen to it,

But this should be treason.

 

Pine Tree,

My nickname,

You said with glee.

 

Puppet,

Not anymore,

I'm not a Muppet.

 

Immortality,

Live forever,

It's your abnormality.

 

Pain,

You love it,

It's your game.

 

Gone,

Yeah right,

You live on.

 

Free

I sure hope,

That's what you'll never be.

 

Stone,

That's you now,

You must atone.

 

Time,

Eventually, this madness will disappear,

Until then I watch the clock chime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short Gravity Falls poem! This is a prequel poem to Cipher Psychosis, a Bill Cipher x Reader. If you haven't checked that out yet, I fully recommend you should! This poem is part of a series, so I suggest you check that out too!
> 
> ⚠️This story contains moderate descriptions of violence. This story may not suitable for children under 13 or sensitive readers! Predicted age rating for this story is +13. Read at your own risk!⚠️
> 
> Image is not mine.  
> Poem is mine.  
> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.  
> (Name) © You.  
> OCs © YandereswithKnives.


End file.
